Digitally created environments can provide immersive environments where real world players may feel deeply engrossed with an ongoing storyline. Using realistic renderings and captivating stories, players can feel as if they are actually part of the narrative. Additionally, as games, cinematic sequences, and other media content become more sophisticated, players may use creatively designed avatars, sometimes featuring their own likeness. This leads to a personal attachment to the game that helps create an emotional link between the player and the media content. However, as media content is not actually aware of the user context, such as positions, light levels, or other context information, often rendered environments feel fake or artificial. Thus, certain actions taken by non-player characters in the media content may look comical or out of place.
Media devices used for presenting media content usually contain a broad array of sensors and attached controllers. Video game consoles may include wireless controllers, infrared ports to connect user devices, and other external controllers. Additionally, it is increasingly common to equip both televisions and media devices with cameras. Thus, both media device and attached user devices come equipped with sensors to detect transmit, store, and/or utilize data corresponding to a user context. Therefore, these devices may be used to determine and provide real world player information.